After a War
by Potterhead21
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna decide to move after the war due to depressing memories. But will they just get to live the rest of their lives in peace? Heck no.
1. Leaving

**Hey.  
Soooooo, this is an idea that I've had in my head for quite a while now.**

**After the war Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna(Ron and Hermione are dating and Harry and Luna are married and Teddy lives with them.) decide they can't take it anymore in England, to many bad memories. They decide to move to... well you can guess.**

**They all have special powers now, too. Harry is a elven ****king, he can call upon deep woodland magic, and, of course, his army. Luna can see everyone's past, present, and future, even if they can't themselves. Hermione can see into people's heads, hear their thoughts, and control them. Ron can make food out of anything,(Hey, I ran out of ideas!) and Teddy is obviously a Metamorphmagus.**

**Ages:**  
**Ron-19**  
**Hermione-18**  
**Harry-18**  
**Luna-17**  
**Teddy-1**

* * *

One year. One year since Hogwarts went to the ground. One year since they found out Ginny was Voldemort's servant and she murdered all of family except Fred, George, and Ron who were not home. One year since they lost so many good people.

Luna had finished her magical education at Beauxbaton's, but the war still haunted everyone there, so that left one option. They would have to move. Harry and Hermione wanted to stay in England because of Teddy, but caved when they realized that Hogwarts was not going to be up and running anytime soon. Ron found them a place in Forks, Washington, enrolled them in the local High School, and set up an appointment with the police chef, Charlie Swan. The house was big and grand, fifteen bedrooms and five baths, Ron said that he wanted to have lots of parties. They were ready.

"Teddy! Were's Wolfie?" Harry yelled as he hurriedly stuffed all of Teddy's toys into a bag. The said boy ran into the room, holding a rather beat-up stuffed gray wolf. Harry grabbed the wolf and put it into the bag and zipped it up. Then he turned to Teddy. "Ok, kiddo. We, meaning Momma, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and I, need you to look like me with Momma's eyes. Can you do that?"  
"Do I geat to sit wif Uncle Won on da pane?", he asked smiling, knowing the answer. Harry pretended to think for a little bit and finally said,"Oh, I suppose so. But you have to stay like that the whole time we're there, alright? These people don't know about witches or wizards." Teddy looked a little down-hearted but agreed. Harry smiled and picked Teddy as he began to morph into a black-haired, bright blue-eyed boy, grabbed the bag and walked out the door.

* * *

**Five hours later...12:00 a.m.(if anyone was wondering)**

* * *

Luna, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the airport carrying the luggage to the rental car and piled in. Harry soon out carring Teddy.  
"Hit it," Harry said after he got a sleeping Teddy buckled into the car seat.  
As Ron started driving Luna's eye lids started to droop, and Harry pulled her into his side.  
"I'm never going to ride one of the awful things again," she said sleepily. Ron laughed, "You think you had it bad? I had Teddy siting on me!"  
"Well, Ron," Hermione started, "It was the only way Teddy was going to become a Harry clone. It had to be done, sweet-heart."  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Hermione started to open her mouth but only to be cut off by Harry.  
"I already have a head-ache guys. I don't want a migraine. Now, _Shut. Up._" They rode to the house in scilence.


	2. Vampires?

**Hey, I forgot to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**WHO PUT THE GLAD IN GLADIATOR?**  
**HARRY P.!**

**Please excuse me for my random Harry Potter lyrics.**

* * *

That morning, the family got up at six thirty. They picked bedrooms and started to get ready.  
Harry thought Luna looked stunning. She had on a light blue dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was curled, with help of Hermione, down her back, and she had her radish earings in. He was wearing a green muscle shirt with black jeans. Harry had gelled his and Teddy's hair so it looked like was supposed to stick up everywhere, but he left enough hair to cover his pointed ears. Ron had on a black tee-shirt and blue-jeans. Hermione had a white dress and her hair was pulled back. Teddy was dressed in a blue polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts. As they got in the car, Luna told them they looked like a bunch of modern china dolls. Yeah right.

When they reached to Police Station, it was nearly eight. They were getting out of the car when they noticed they weren't the only car there. Harry, with Teddy in his arms opened the door and walked in. At a desk, sat a man who looked like he was in his mid-forties and was a brunette and in the chair opposite sat a man who looked like was in his twenties, blonde and handsome. Both men looked as the family walked in th station. The brunette smiled while the blonde looked shocked, then quickly regain his composure. Luna and Hermione both quietly gasped as they what he was. The brunette stood up and walked over to shake their hands. "Hello, you must be the new family down the road. I'm Charlie Swan, the Chef of Police."  
Harry shifted Teddy onto one arm and reached out to shake his hand. "Hello Chef, I'm Harry Potter that's my wife, Luna Potter nee Lovegood and this is our son Teddy. That is Hermione Granger, and this idiot holding the door open for no apparent reason, is Ron Weasley." Ron shut the door. The blonde man stood up and walked over. "Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I hope you've had a good time in Forks so far." He held out his out for a shake. Dr. Cullen's hands were cold. Stone cold. Harry wondered if was just cold, or if there was something else going on here... "Well, sir, I guess we have. We've been asleep the whole time." Dr. Cullen smiled good-naturedly. "Well, Doctor, you might as well get used to Harry here. He's quite the accident prone person." All of them laughed as Harry scowled. "Hey! When was the last time I was in hospital?", he asked.  
"Last Tuesday. You fell out of our bedroom window and broke your ribs, Hon," Luna said, while wrapping Harry in hug. Harry glared at her, but soon started to laugh. "I wouldn't have fell if Ron hadn't screamed bloody murder!" Teddy started to laugh while the rest of the contents of the room looked confused, except for Ron. He was beet red. "Spiders are very good reasons to scream!", he protested.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a teenage girl with blonde hair and a teenage boy with brown hair. Each of them looked at the family, but the boy turned to look at Dr. Cullen. "Carlisle, Esme sa-," he started but was cut off by the girl. "What a cutie! Is he yours?", she said walking over to Harry, Luna, and Teddy. "Why did I even ask that? Of course he is, he looks just like you. Can I hold him?" Harry handed him over. "Hi, sweetie, what's your name?" Teddy started to freak out, "Sanguini! Sanguini! Wet go 'f me Sangiuni," he said pressing against the blonde with lots of force. Then it clicked in Harry's head. Sanguini, the _vampire_ who was at Slughorn's Christmas Party. Dammit. Harry quickly grabbed Teddy back from the blonde, who looked slightly put-out, and turned to the Chef. "Sorry, sir, we have to go now, we've got to unpack and get the house ready for Teddy's birthday party later this week. Uh- bye," and with that Harry pushed his family out the door.

* * *

**At Potter House...**

* * *

"Harry, you can't be serious," Ron said, trying to deny what Harry told them about the Cullens'. Harry said that the Cullens' were vampires. Vampires, blood-sucking, man-eating creatures, the Cullens'? No, it just couldn't be. But if it was, and I said but, why couldn't they get a break? Why, why, why, why, why, why, w- "Ronald, if your done metally pittying us, we can talk about this," Hermione said glaring at him. Harry and Luna tried to cover snickers, but failed miserably. Ron turned on them, "You think this is funny? You know to vampires, we wizards smell more yummy to them than normal humans do. I'm surprised that he didn't eat us or that other guy." Luna rolled her eyes and laughed, "Gosh, Ron, I knew he was a vampire when we first walked in the door. Dr. Cullen is what he calls a 'vegatarin' vampire, he only drinks the blood of animals, his whole family does. And before you ask Ron, yes, he has a family. His wife, Esme, and his 'adopted' children, Edward, Rosealie, the blonde we saw today, Alice, Emmet, the one that came in with blondie, and Jasper. Jasper's the newest member of their coven and can read/control your emotions. Alice is kinda like me, she can see the decided future, but it can change. Edward can read minds, except for Chef Swan's daughter, Isabella. Bella here is Edward's singer, you know what a singer is right?(They shake their heads) Okay, good, I'm glad you paid attention in DADA. Well, Bella wants to be changed, and Edward wants to marry her. Well, neither wants to do what the other one wants. From what I saw, and this is just me, Carlisle and the rest of the coven think she's the most presious think to walk the Earth. Well, except for Rosealie, I'm starting to like her, if she wasn-"  
"Could you get back on the topic now?"  
"Fine, well, I think Bella's a brat. She's willing just to throw away her family-" here many things in the room broke, they had all lost their families the hard way, even little Teddy, and this chick wanted to just leave her's? Grrrrrr..."Yeah guys, I know. As I was saying, she's willing to throw away her family so she can be with him forever. Or so it seems. She could just be using Edward to be turned, I mean from what I've seen she's been wanting to be turned from when she first found out what he was, and then leave him. Or she's just really stupid. I'll have to see her to figure that one out."


	3. Only the Best Die Young

**Hey guys.**

**I wanted to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean a lot.**

**Winter's already here in October. It sucks when you march on the 6th of October in 35 degree weather. At the moment, my hands are frozen, but who cares? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, with marching band almost every weekend in October and church on Sunday I probably won't be updating a lot. But then again, my high school has come down with some weird stomach flu, a little under half my grade was out Friday, so we might get out of school due to sickness. **

**We marched Saturday and won first place at an out-of-town parade. Lets just say the hometown's band director wasn't to happy. Then a friend of mine and I went and played on the See-saw and he broke my bum. It hurts pretty darn bad.**

**In Comp. Lit. my teacher said we weren't getting anything out of just reading the text-books and told us to create a Motherfile for a made-up company. My partner and I created a restaurant, but didn't get the Motherfile done, but still got all fifty points because we did something none of the other kids thought of. They all did salons and make-up stores. And we made everybody pretty darn hungry.**

**Okay, I'm done talking now. On with the story.**

* * *

It was a few weeks later, and the Cullen issue was at a stand still. They had gone to school and Luna had seen Bella Swan's future and laughed, saying that she ends up marring Edward Cullen and has a child with him, falling for him in the process. Harry's grades were so over the top, the school had allowed him to begin to take classes on doctory.("Oh Harry, Madame Pomfery would be so proud!" "Shut it, Ron!") After seeing so many people, wounded and dead after the war, he wanted a profession that helps people. Harry was training with Dr. Cullen, and after carefull observation, he ruled Dr. Cullen not dangerous. ("Harry, I _told _you they weren't dangerous!") It wasn't only Harry's grades that were above average, all of the small family's were.(minus Teddy, because he doesn't go to school, duh) The rumors about them were spreading the school like wildfire. It was getting quite annoying, even to Ron who enjoyed the attention.

When the first day of school started, Harry and Luna were shunned. The teens' parents had told them about these kids, they were sluts who had a one-year old kid at home. Then they started class. Harry and Luna knew every answer the teachers asked them and they were extremely kind. Harry stood up to a bully that was making fun of a little girls glasses, then asked her if she was okay. Luna charmed everyone with her intelligence and imagination. She even made friends with Rosalie Cullen, who usually hated on everyone. Soon the entire school knew the names of Harry and Luna Potter. People had even guessed that they were related to the Cullens, because the new kids weren't anywhere near ugly. Ron's vibrant red hair stood out in the crowd, Hermione's curly hair made almost every girl jealous, Harry's eyes were so full of sadness, every girl asked what was wrong, but he never told. Luna's almost pixieish form and bright blue, intelligent eyes had every guy wrapped around her fingers. No one could tell them no.

Yup, they needed a break.

It was Luna's idea to go the parade. (A/n: I really don't know if they have parades in Forks, but I looked at their school website and it doesn't even look like they have a band... but they're going to have parades in my story, just using our songs :P) Soon the marching band was coming up. You could hear the cadence from where they were standing. _Da-da-da-da-dadadadadada, da-da-da-da-dadadadadada, . . Da-da-da-da-dadadadadada, da-da-da-da-dadadadada, . . _The marching band was now close enough it was very loud. _tweet. tweet-tweet-tweet-tweet. _The band stopped, but the cadence didn't. D_a-da-da-da-dadadadadada, da-da-da-da-dadadadadada, Da-da-da-da-dada, da-da-da-da-dadadadadada, . . TweeEEttt. Da-da, da-da, dadadadada, da-da.  
La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. La la lalala laaaaaa lala, lalalala, la lalalaa. La la la laaaaa lala, lalala la la la la. La la lalalala laaaaaa lala, lalalala, la la la laaa. La la la laaaaa lala, lalalalalala. _"Shake that!" _La,la,la,la,LA,la. LA, la,la,la,la. La,la,la,la,LA,la. LA, la,la,la,la. La,la,la,la,LA,la. LA, la,la,la,la. La,la,la,la,LA,la. LA,LA,la! _"Everyday I'm shufflin'!" (Guess what we're paying in reviews!) Then the band did this weird shuffle, finished their song, and marched off. Harry saw Chief Swan in one of the Police cars, and Teddy got excited when the fire truck came by. Soon the parade was over and Teddy and Ron were happy with their bags of candy. ("Honestly, Ronald! Grow up!") They piled into the new car Luna and Hermione bought the other day (Harry and Ron had bought trucks) and headed home.

_Potterhead21_

Harry was nervous. Very nervous. Today he was going to confront Dr. Cullen about his suspensions. He was 100% sure Dr. Cullen was a vampire. He was just nervous as to what he would do to Harry after he found out Harry knows. Completely nerve-racking that is.

He got to the hospital and put his lab coat. He was dressed in a plain red and gold tee-shirt and distressed jeans, but when he went out in the waiting room all the occupants stared at him.

"_Really,"_ he thought, "_get a life." _

Harry continued to the lab when he heard the emergence getting closer to the hospital. He ran up to Dr. Margret. who was the closest Doctor.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She looked at him with a worried look in her eyes. "Two kids were out in the woods shooting a gun. One slipped and the gun flew out of his hands and ended up shooting the other kid. **(A/n: Why did you have to show us that, Mister?!)** The conservation agents said he's lost a lot blood, but we're going to try and save him."

Harry was stunned. That was horrible! But now he could help someone. He turned back to Dr. Margret.

"What can I do?"

Dr. Margret stopped and slowly turned around to look at him. She thought for a moment, then said, "Go get washed up, and get some scrubs on. Your really good and fast at the same time. We're going to need someone like you." And with that, she started down the hallway. Harry stood there for about two seconds, then his brain kicked into action. He ran all way to the shower room. When he got there, Doctor Cullen was standing there, scrubbing his hands. He looked up and stared at Harry. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Harry answered while putting scrubs over his clothes. "Anna told me to suit up, I'm going in."

Cullen nodded, "Your definitely good, I'm just not sure your ready, Harry."

Harry turned to the sink, staring at the water as he talked, "Dr. Cullen, I've seen things you could only imagine. That's why I wanted to learn to be a doctor. I'm done with not being able to help people. It's torture, sir, to not be able help your friends or foes, for that matter."

By the time Harry had finished his spill, Dr. Cullen was staring wide-eyed at him. Carlisle wondered what he had been through in his past. Harry turned to face Dr. Cullen.

"Let's go."

* * *

When Harry and Dr. Cullen walked out the door, the were instantly surrounded by nurses.

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Dr. Potter-"

"shot wound-"

"straight through his liver-"

As Harry was still trying to make sense out of the pandemonium, Dr. Cullen was in his element.

"What room?" he asked.

"The ER, sir," they chorused.

Dr. Cullen then grabbed Harry's upper arm and was dragging him to the ER. As they were walking, Harry saw drops of blood down the hallway. When they got to the ER, a boy about seventeen was standing at the door looking in, bawling. The said boy then turned around to face them.

"You have to save him, you have to. It was all my fault, I should have paid attention in class.-"

He kept rambling on and on as Harry and Dr. Cullen ran past him into the ER. In an instant, they were over by the bed while nurses gave updates and information about him. Harry stepped up by Dr. Cullen and saw that, yes, the bullet went straight through his liver into his colon, and there was a lot of blood. Harry knew that the boy's chances of survival were slim, but they had to try. Harry looked over to Dr. Cullen, who looked as depressed as Harry felt, he knew Dr. Cullen had come to the same conclusion. The boy's face was an ashen color, he had blonde hair and a delicate face. Harry turned to face one of the nurses. "Do we know his name?" he asked.

To Harry's surprise, it was Dr. Cullen who answered, "His name's Mike. Mike Newton. He's in my son's grade. **(A/n: Sorry, Mike likers. I had to, trust me, it'll come up later why... The reason Harry didn't know him is because 1) He didn't have any classes with him 2) Harry's never at school anyway, he's always at the hospital.) ** Harry walked up to the boy and made a cut on his stomach, over his liver and started looking for the bullet. Dr. Cullen was soon by his side. Harry wondered how he could stand all the blood, but decided to but his mind on the situation at hand. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"Shit, we're losing him," said a surgeon, Dr. Peters, Harry thought it was. Harry and Dr. Cullen continued working until-

"CLEAR!"

Dr. Cullen quickly pulled his and Harry's hands back. The doctor put the defibrillator on Mike's chest. Harry watched in awe as the shock sent through Mike's body was enough to lift him up off the table. After he landed back on the table, Dr. Cullen let go of Harry's hand and continued to look. _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"CLEAR!"

This time Harry pulled his hands back himself. When Mike's body was back on the table Harry went back to work. Then he found it. The bullet. But it was to late, the machine was still going off.

"CLEAR!"

Harry pulled his hands off and showed Dr. Cullen the bullet. Dr. Cullen took the bullet and sighed as Mike's lifeless body hit the table again.

"This is the bullet of a 22, very dangerous, he's lucky he it didn't kill him immediately. Oh, gosh, his poor family-"

"This is hopeless, he has no heartbeat or blood pressure. This is never a fun call, but... he's gone."

All the people in the room bowed their heads in respect, and stood there for a moment. Everything was quiet except the beeping of the heart machine. Then Harry pulled his head up.

"Does his family know?" he asked.

"No," a nurse said, "they're still wondering why we called them up here. I think they know ir has something to do with Mike, because they knew he went out today."

"Who's going to tell them?"

Everybody, except Dr. Cullen-who was still staring at Mike, looked at Harry.

"Harry, your the best with words, I think you would be the best," said Dr. Margret.

Dr. Cullen finally looked away from Mike, and onto the Doctors. "Are you serious? Your going to make a eighteen-year-old deliver _that_ kind of news, because you don't want to? Well, if so your all-"

"It's okay, Dr. Cullen. I can do it, like Anna said, I'm good with words. I could maybe tone down the hurt a little. I know what's it like to lose someone you love, so I'm probably the best all-around." Harry said.

All the doctors looked at him, and slowly, one-by-one, nodded their heads. Dr. Margret reached out to grasp his shoulder, "Good luck," she said, "and please, ask if we can use his organs, and tell them they can see him if they want to. We'll clean him up."

* * *

**And I'm done for this chapter! Took me a week, but I'm done. And it's over 2,000 words! Yay!**


	4. The Newtons

**Helloooooo peoples!**

**First poll up, go fill it out! Like NOW!**

** Story time! Please feel free to share stories with me, I have no life. **

**We were in math, and my math teacher writes on the board, and I quote, "Least Common Multiple(LCM)- Smallest common multiple," and I'm sitting in my seat in the back thinking, "Ya, don't say..." I told my friend at lunch(the same one who broke my butt..) that I wanted to say that sooooo bad and he started laughing so hard his chili(that was in his mouth, mind you. I am an opportunist.) flew all over our other friend. Yeah, just a normal day in the cafeteria...**

**Watched new Twilight movie, best part: wasn't real. My cuz and I were like, "Why are we enjoying this?" then it ended and we were like "What?!" Grrr...**

**Wish me luck with the ACT I'm fixing to take!**

* * *

As Harry walked down the hallway, he began to wonder he agreed to do this. He couldn't tell a family that son just died. He just couldn't!

Harry walked into the waiting room and immediately picked out two people he knew were Mike Newton's parents. A woman with Mike's fair hair and a man with an older version of Mike's face.

He walked towards them.

When he got closer, the more he realized that he really didn't want to do this. But he had to, he couldn't let the entire hospital staff down. Harry quickly gathered up the rest of the Gryffindor courage he had left and contuined walking towards them. Harry mentally wished for some evil dark lord or something to show up and attack him so he could get out of this. No such luck.

Harry walked up to the couple with a fake smile on his face, hoping they wouldn't notice the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Newton?", he asked. The Newton couple looked up. "Will you follow me, please?" And so they did. Harry led them to an empty room, next to the one that held their son's body.

Harry held out a hand to the two chairs made for visitors as he grabbed to doctor's chair. "Please," he said, "have a seat." The Newtons hesitantly sat. "Now, I need to tell you something, Mr. and Mrs. Newton. You may not like what I have to say, but I beg you not to interrupt, it'll be easier that way I think.

"Mr. and Mrs. Newton, at around noon today, we received a very distressed call from Tyler Crowley, saying that he and a friend were out in the woods shooting guns, and his friend accidentally got shot in the abdomen area, but was still alive and in pain. We dispatched an ambulance immediately. When they got to the hospital, the doctors rushed the boy to the ER. When Doctor Cullen and I arrived, we set to work on getting the bullet out so we could quickly stitch him up and get some more blood pumping through his body. Then his heart started failing. We used the defibrillator, but not even that worked. He passed. Then we had to identify the boy. Mr. and Mrs. Newton, I'm sorry, but your son is no longer with us."

Mrs. Newton was sobbing hysterically while Mr. Newton held her and stared at the wall, silent tears streaming down his face. "Would you like to see him?", Harry asked.

The Newton looked at each other and both nodded their heads. Harry attempted a smile and told them to sit tight and he left the room.

* * *

**Well folks, that's all for today. I have a bad case of writer's block.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Please review and favorite and follow! Gee, I'm not asking for much, am I?**


End file.
